


Post-concierto

by Shamsia



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamsia/pseuds/Shamsia
Summary: Semana Tomco, día 2: noche de cita. Tom y Marco vuelven de un concierto y deciden comer algo en el carruaje de Tom.





	

**Semana Tomco, día 2: noche de cita**

 

-...y entonces Justin comenzó con esa canción, Tom, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh sí.

-Y todo el estadio comenzó a cantarlo...

-...y nadie cantaba tan bien como nosotros.

-Bueno, excepto Justin.

-Excepto Justin.

-Y Tom, ¿recuerdas cuándo fue la primera vez que cantamos el dueto?

-Ujum- miró la cara sonriente y agotada de Marco, que respiraba de a ratos después de horas de saltar y cantar.

-Oh, caray, cuánto ha- se detuvo a recuperar el aliento -cuánto hemos cambiado.

-Ujum- dijo Tom. También tenía la garganta algo irritada, pero nada que una buena bebida no arreglase. Miró a su alrededor, a la multitud dispersándose, y vio varios puestos de comida abiertos, pero ninguno de bebidas, más allá de las clásicas gaseosas. Lo pensó por unos momentos -Ey, Marco, ¿quieres ir a cenar algo?

-¿Cenar?- un segundo de silencio -Bueno. Mi estómago está de acuerdo.

.-.

-Ten cuidado, apesto- le dijo a Tom.

-Y yo huelo a angelitos.

Entre risas, después de buscar, en vano, algún lugar de comida más o menos decente abierto, decidieron ir al carruaje de Tom. Marco dijo que iba a ver qué podía hacer con lo que estaba allí, y al final terminaron con unos nachos con queso y chocolate con copete de crema y canela. Lo mejor para la garganta era la miel, pero el chocolate era invencible en sabor. Y no había miel en el carruaje.

-Pero sí hay leche. Raro.

-¿Qué tiene de raro la leche?

Marco se rió.

-Sola, nada, pero con miel...

-Nada especial. Para eso, mejor chocolate.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo Marco, y siguió riéndose por un rato -No hueles a esa tierra, después de todo.

Los nachos estaban calientes y algo picantes por el queso, mientras que el chocolate era dulce e intenso. De la charla incial, medio susurrada por el esfuerzo que habían soportado sus gargantas en el concierto, pasaron a comer en silencio. Un silencio cómodo. Cuando el bol de nachos sólo tuvo migas dentro, y el chocolate ya era recuerdo, Marco se recostó en el respaldo del sofá en donde estaban sentados y cerró los ojos.

Tom se despertó cuando algo le cayó en el hombro.

No recordaba haberse dormido, pero ahora estaba despierto, más o menos. Marco seguía soñando. Tom sonrió y decidió que era buena idea. Atrajo una manta hacia ellos e hizo que los tapase. Marco sonrió un poco en su sueño.

-Shocolate y quesssho... Tres ojitish lindosh

Tom tuvo que esforzarse para no reírse ni ahogarse en la ternura.

Cuando los dos se despertasen se iba a reír tanto.

 


End file.
